puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Star
'''Star '''is one of the fashion elements in the Pretty Rhythm game and anime. The element is represented by the color sliver/white/clear. Characters Represented by This Element *Rinne - messenger of the Prism World *Juné Amou - (former) messenger of the Prism World and Prism Queen * Hye In - Member of PURETTY. Stones With this Element Hair Cutie_Ribbon_Arrange_Hair.png|Cutie Ribbon Arrange Hair MatchingMiniHatArrangeHair.gif|Matching Mini Hat Arrange Hair MusicMiniHat.gif|Music Mini Hat White_Rose_&_Feather_Corsage.png|White Rose & Feather Corsage Dress Up Veil Hair.gif|Dress Up Veil Hair Radiant-Rainbow-Crown.gif|Radiant Rainbow Crown Symphonia_Headbond.gif|Symphonia Headband SCH1.png|Fresh Idol Hair ST2H1.png|Witch Mini Hat Hair ST3H1.png|Rose Headband Long Hair S4H1.png|Cutie Doll Hair ST5H1.gif|Miracle Ribbon Dressy Hair Accessories Rainbow Heartful Make-Up.gif|Rainbow Heartful Make-Up Radiant Rainbow Necklace.gif|Radiant Rainbow Necklace Radiant Lunar Rainbow Necklace.gif|Radiant Lunar Rainbow Necklace Symphonia_Necklace.jpg|Symphonia Necklace Symphonia_Make up.gif|Symphonia Make-Up ST2M1.png|Lame Star Make-Up S4A1.png|Fantasy Glade Make-Up ST5A1.gif|Passion Ruby Make-Up Dresses Innocent_True_Love_One_Piece.png|Innocent True Love One Piece InnocentFriendshipOnePiece.png|Innocent Friendship One Piece Music_Stage_Dress.png|Music Stage Dress Star_Dress_Brilliant_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Star Dress Brilliant Style SeventhCoordStarDressPlatinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Star Dress Platinum Style MatchingOnePiece.gif|Matching One Piece Prism-Stone-Dress.gif|Prism Stone Dress Seventh-Coordinate-Radiant-Rainbow-Dress.gif|Seventh Coordinate Radiant Rainbow Dress Exotic Shiny Dress.gif|Exotic Shiny Dress Magical Mermaid Dress.gif|Magical Mermaid Dress Ribbon Bear Dress.gif|Ribbon Bear Dress img59968561.gif|Pure Premium Wedding img59968797.gif|Symphonia Dress Of The Awakening img59773573.gif|Symphonia Dress of the Starlit Sky 121219_stone02.gif|Symphonia Dress of Passion Dress of the Ocean.jpg|Symphonia Dress of the Ocean img59968610.gif|Symphonia Dress of the Wilderness img59968795.gif|Symphonia Dress of the Sky Symphonia_Dress of the Sun.gif|Symphonia Dress of the Sun img59968593.gif|Pure Fresh Wedding Seventh Coord Star Dress.png|Seventh Coordinate Star Dress ST2D1.png|Colorful Midnight Dress ST3D1.png|Rhythmic Dot Idol One Piece ST3D2.png|Fluffy Snow One Piece S4D1.png|Tea Cup Fairy Tale Dress ST5D1.gif|Batopon One Piece Pink ver. ST5D2.gif|Batopon One Piece Black ver. ST5D3.gif|Batopon One Piece Blue ver. Tops Bell_Rose_Wine_Red_Bare_Top.png|Bell Rose Wine Red Bare Top Dreaming_Harmony_Jacket.png|Dreaming Harmony Jacket Innocent_Hope_Frill_Cami.png|Innocent Hope Frill Cami MatchingStripeTop.gif|Matching Stripe Top MatchingClassicTop.gif|Matching Classic Top Sky_Melody_Jacket.png|Sky Melody Jacket Violet_Nocturne_Jacket.png|Violet Nocturne Jacket Bell-Rose-Silky-Yellow-Bare-Top.gif|Bell Rose Silky Yellow Bare Top Bell-Rose-Spark-Green-Bare-Top.gif|Bell Rose Spark Green Bare Top Elegance Dressy Top.gif|Elegance Dressy Tops Peacock-T-shirt.gif|Peacock T-Shirt img61597896.jpg|Happy Rain ♪ Pastel Glade Sailor img59579301.gif|Symphonia Tops of Friendship img59579314.gif|Symphonia Tops of Intelligence Symphonia Tops of Kindness.jpg|Symphonia Tops of Kindness Blueberry Idol Jacket.gif|Blueberry Idol Jacket images-111.jpeg|HIP-HOP Casual Chibi-T Prizmmy Sunshine Vest.gif|Prizmmy☆ Sunshine Vest Prizmmy☆ Night Star Vest.gif|Prizmmy☆ Night Star Vest Prizmmy☆ Shining Star Vest.gif|Prizmmy☆ Shining Star Vest MARs Shining Star Vest.gif|MARs Shining Star Tops MARs Shining Heart Tops.gif|MARs Shining Heart Tops SCT1.png|Fresh Pink Bare Top SCT2.png|Star Shine Vest SCT3.png|Marmalade Bare Top ST2T1.png|Pumpkin Witch Tops ST2T2.png|Red Rock Bare Top ST3T1.png|Snow Fairy Cami S4T1.png|Sparkling Bare Top Bottoms Bell_Rose_Wine_Red_Tight_Mini.png|Bell Rose Wine Red Tight Mini Dreaming_Harmony_Skirt.png|Dreaming Harmony Skirt SkyMelodyShowPants.gif|Sky Melody Short Pants Violet_Nocturne_Skirt.png|Violet Nocturne Skirt MatchingFrillCulottes.gif|Matching Frill Culottes MatchingPeplumSkirt.gif|Matching Peplum Skirt Bell-Rose-Silky-Yellow-Pannier.gif|Bell Rose Silky Yellow Pannier Bell-Rose-Spark-Green-Pants.gif|Bell Rose Spark Green Pants Innocent-Hope-Show-Pants.gif|Innocent Hope Show Pants Happy Rain♪ Pastel Glade Pannier.gif|Happy Rain♪ Pastel Glade Pannier Elegance Dressy Skirt.gif|Elegance Dressy Skirt img59472504.gif|Symphonia Skirt Lemonade Idol Pants.jpg|Lemonade Idol Pumpkin Pants Blueberry Idol Skirt.jpg|Blueberry Idol Miniskirt Strawberry Idol Panniers.jpg|Strawberry Idol Pannier Dance Butler Long .jpg|Dance Butler Long Pants Red_Rock_Skirt.gif|Red Rock Skirt SC1B1.png|Fresh Pink Pannier SC1B2.png|Marmalade Short Pants SC1B3.png|Star Shine Frill Skirt ST2B1.png|Pumpkin Witch Skirt ST3B1.png|Snow Fairy Pants S4B1.png|Sparkling Short Pants Shoes Otoha.gif|Black Ribbon Pumps Innocent_Miracle_Boots.png|Innocent Miracle Boots MatchingBritishBoots.gif|Matching British Boots MusicTechnicalBoots.gif|Music Technical Boots Star_Shoes_Brilliant_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Star Shoes Brilliant Style S05-sv-37r-l.gif|Seventh Coordinate Star Shoes Platinum Style Red Ribbon Knee High & Pumps.png|Red Ribbon Knee Highs & Pumps Innocent Lace Socks & Clear Pumps.png|Innocent Lace Socks & Clear Pumps Rainbow-High-Heels.gif|Rainbow High Heels Miracle-Rainbow-Boots.gif|Miracle Rainbow Boots 02-057-l.gif|Red Rock Boots Elegance Dressy Pumps.gif|Elegance Dressy Pumps Strawberry Idol Boots.jpg|Strawberry Idol Boots Lemonade Idol Short Boots.jpg|Lemonade Idol Short Boots img59244756.gif|Blueberry Idol Short Boots Symphonia Boots of the begineng.gif|Symphonia Boots of the Beginning images-57.jpeg|Dance Butler Shoes Images-100.jpeg|Mates Sneakers Prizmmy☆ Cool SC1S1.png|Fresh Pink Boots ST2S1.png|Pumpkin Witch Pumps ST3S1.png|Rhythmic Idol Boots S4S1.png|Cherry Blossom Sandals ST5S1.gif|Batopon Sneakers Pink ver. ST5S2.gif|Batopon Sneakers Blue ver. Category:Fashion Elements Category:Prism Stones Category:Star Stones